The Dangers of Relationships
by The Normal Twit
Summary: Scott has been kicked out of his family home and coincidentally Dawn has a vacancy where she lives. But will she end up accepting Scott to ever let him live with her? Especially after Revenge of The Island, where she previously harboured feelings for him but was cruelly eliminated at the hands of him. Eventual Dott. Multi chap. Taylor, Duncan, Sugar, Zoey and Sam will also appear.


**The Dangers of Relationships**

 **Synopsis** : Scott's newfound fame has earned him unrequited attention, so his family have kicked him out. Dawn reveals how she and her bunny (Cuddles) and her parrot (Roberta Robin), Sugar, Taylor and Duncan have moved in with each-other. Dawn decides to give a trial run at her place, and if it doesn't work out he can be sent to Miles and Laurie. Eventual Dott fic. Multi chap.

* * *

Scott let out a groan, he sighed. The heat had caused his brow to sweat even further. "Rats." Scott sniffed, his eyes darted everywhere, the sweat continued assaulting his face. He growled as he wiped the sweat off his brow, for at least the fifth time this day. _I know they'll be here somewhere._ "Come on rats...come to Scotty!" He grabbed his bat off the kitchen counter and clutched it tightly, ready to swing for any create whom could become today's dinner. His feet strolled across the red chequered kitchen floor. "Maybe they've scurried along..." Scott licked his lips, and clutched his bat even tighter, if possible.

Since he had a good endurance towards pain, the splinters and blisters he was getting (evident by his throbbing red hand). He strolled into the living room, which had a huge hole in the wall. Scott hissed, "Right, who's been rough housing without me again?" Scott walked outside, through the door, not the hole, and he cringed at what he saw.

"OH MY GOD. IT'S SCOTT!" Scott cringed visibly at the two girls, completely looking like clowns with the amount of make-up slathered onto them. Plus, the braces made it easier for them to unintentionally spit on them. "Can we get your autograph?! Can we?! Please?!" Scott stared at his pappy, daggers at him, Scott's writing ability had never been that good.

His pappy had a cigar in his mouth and smirked. "Yeah, sure. Scotty would love that. What about a kiss, ladies?" The two girls screamed, and puckered up instantly, getting close to tackling him to the floor. "But it'll cost ya..."

The girls suddenly stopped, angered. "Uhm, what?" One of them sighed, "I didn't know we'd have to pay. I don't have money, please!" Scott's pappy growled, his demeanor was not the lax one it was moments ago, Scott was grabbed by his shirt and hoisted in side. He almost toppled over, but a pair of hand's caught him. "Thanks, mama."

Scott's mother smiled, she then frowned. "Is your father being a sleazy grime bag again? Is he trying to use you to get money!" Scott's mother, Marlene, stormed over outside, Scott could only watch, his eyes wide.

* * *

"How could you do this _again_?!"

"Because we need the money."

"You don't use our son to extort money like this!"

"What else is he good for? We've got plenty of scrappy lads, and he...ain't in the top 4."

"You've always been hard on him!"

"Because you're overly soft, sweet cheeks. He's ruining our life with the constant fans knocking on our door, so we should start charging, nobody's listenin' to those fancy signs out there, saying no trees passing!"

* * *

The argument had been going on for a while and worsening. The day's reign had seized over the household, as the night's reign began. Most of brothers of Scott's had begun to watch the static on TV, with concessional actual sound coming out of it. Scott lay on the sofa, attempting to get to sleep, but whenever his eyes enclosed themselves Scott's head pounded as the details of the argument blurred in his minds. His brothers stared at him, anxious when he groaned, as the argument restarted again, seemingly worse than before. "Oh, they'll get it over it. They always do."

Scott felt bad about lying...around never, but this time. An usual twinge in his chest forced him to clutch it when looked down at his younger brother's bewildered and saddened eyes, full of uncertainty. "They will." Scott reaffirmed, ruffling one of his brother's hair. "Now...which one of you broke the TV?" This seemed to restart up conversation.

"He did it!"

"No, he did!"

Scott laughed.

* * *

"The tea leaves...they're predicting something grave."

Dawn evidently had tears in her eyes as she knelt down, her tea leaves scattered around her, a bunny grazed against her. Dawn looked around, nothing was really in her room, a draw, a mattress, that was all. "It's because I changed it from navy to white. The tea leaves have to be wrong. They have to be..." She chocked out, "There is a great evil coming...and I will not ever accept them in, a blackening aura. Green and black do not mix."

"Uhm...Aurora!" A shriek came, "I need to pee and there's none of that god awful toilet paper, thank fuck!" Dawn cringed at the obscenity, "So, I am going to go out and get some, yeah? Oh...wait, are you doing that voodoo stuff again?" Dawn sighed longingly, Taylor decided to open the door to her room and march in. Upon seeing Dawn in tears, she rushed out, deeply confused.

" _Oh my god, it was so creepy! She was crying, I didn't even know freaks could be emotional! And trust me, Aurora is the freakiest of them all!"_

 _"Maybe it's because I ate the last nature bar."_ A burp could be heard.

 _"Yeah, totally. We get it, you like to eat, not a shocking thing."_

 _"Ella is the freakiest freak of them all, obviously. And since, I am so great with freaks who are better than Ella, I could talk - "_

 _"Okay, like, you?"_ Taylor's cackle could be heard. _"You'd end up eating her hair or something! Yeah, don't think I didn't see you."_

 _"I've been in Juvie, nothing creeps me out. Just let me talk to her. I'd be tearing my hair out if I had to spend every second of every day with you two."_ The sound of knuckles cracking could be heard.

 _"That's not how you deal with a freak, Duncan, you're so lucky you're hot. Just go talk to her, or talk in that creepy voo-doo language, but if she falls for you, run away."_

 _"Yeah, I am a bit of a babe magnet."_ Dawn could just picture Duncan smirking and being extremely smug.

Dawn opened her eyes, having been meditating during the exchange. She gulped. "I need someone to talk to. Miles and Laurie?" Dawn shook her head, almost instantly. "B's out of town for the weekend." Dawn sighed, her mind tried to sprout up numerous possibilities, her eyes twinkled. "I suppose...that only leaves me with my last resort."

* * *

"What do you mean? She's not here? Like, what?!" Taylor was aghast. "Are you saying she just flew away?" Sugar, Taylor and Duncan examined the room, Taylor's eyes glossed over the open window. "Oh my god, what if she jumped out of the window?!" Taylor paused, "Wait can she levitate slightly?" Sugar and Duncan both shrugged, leaving it ambiguous in Taylor's eyes.

"Maybe she went out to get food?" Sugar pointed out. "Should we go find her? She has never left like this before."

"What about when she left your pageant, calling it 'trashy'?" Duncan recalled.

Sugar squinted, "I'll throttle you! We agreed to never bring that up!" Sugar hissed at him, racing towards him and tackling him. Taylor laughed when she heard Duncan groan.

"If you can't take her, then you need to work out, not hot stuff." Taylor decided to walk out and leave the two to their brawl. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. "Mina!" She grinned, but that grin was instantly washed away. "Mom?" Taylor reluctantly answered the call, "What? You want me to come home?" Taylor smirked, "Oh, I would _love_ to come home. But where I am now, they're totally helping me!" Taylor then ended the call, laughing.

* * *

"Hi, Zoey." Dawn was also calling someone at the time, "I'm just outside a few minutes away from your house. Call me when you get this." Dawn then ended the call, she examined the outside. "I can't take this embroidery, what's it made out of?"

"Cow skin."

Dawn instantly got out of the car, paid the driver, and began walking. She shuddered. "Cow skin? How could you skin a lovely cow for such bad reason! Well, anyone reason is bad but - " Tears began flooding out, Dawn sniffed. She had been speed walking so fast, with serious anger, that she almost walked past Zoey's house. Luckily, she noticed it, she rushed up the steps, and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" Zoey's voice could be heard. Dawn's shuddering stopped, she enclosed her eyes and whispered to calm herself. "Okay, I've - Dawn?" Zoey's tone of voice showed she was shocked, Dawn opened her eyes and walked in, examining the new forest green walls with a tropical pattern. "What's up?" She asked, curiously. "Do you need to stay here?"

Dawn nodded.

"I mean, uhm." Zoey was clearly at a cross roads, as she began scratching her hand. "Y-you, could stay, for like 10 minutes, but I have a friend coming over?" Dawn looked confused. "And it's not Mike..." She looked down, her head glued to the floor with shame as she blushed.

"Who is it?"

"We been t-talking for a while a-and he has nowhere else to go! It's only for a night! He's an alright guy, Dawn. Please don't tell Mike, you know how he can get!"

* * *

Scott was shocked at the words he had just heard. "I have to move out?!" He hissed, "Wha - why?" He stood in his parents room where they also stood, united. "What do you mean I have to move out?! Why me?!"

"Because your fangirls...and fan boys. Well, they are a bit of a nuisance, son. It's only for a while, it's temporary." Scott doubted such, "Only about a year or so." His chest twisted at this.

"A year? That's not a short amount of time. If you wanted me out, you shouldn't have sprung it on me!" Scott sighed, his parents handed him his rucksack, "Where am I meant to go? Huh?! I bet you haven't thought of that and have just decided to leave me on the streets right?!" Scott continued to raise his voice, "Yeah, you HAVE! And what about the others, do they know that I am leaving because of your idiocy?!"

"We've sorted out accommodation. You know that nice girl, Zoey? You're staying with her." Scott smirked, "What's so good about that?" Scott's mother asked confused, Scott noticed his pappy laugh.

"It's not like that!" He insisted, "I just know it'll be better than staying at this dump. A working TV, soap! All luxuries that we'll never get!" Scott's parents looked down at the mention of such. But Scott just whistled as he walked out, and left his family home, not caring or considering their feelings. "It's a new life, Scotty boy! Time to have fun." He told himself.

* * *

"Scott?!" Dawn hissed his name out like it was venom. Dawn reflected back to her tea leaves moment, earlier. "Treat him well, do not have him leaving or wanting to go elsewhere." Zoey looked confused at the change.

"Why are you now giving me advice, if it's okay w-with me asking?"

Dawn gulped. "Lying isn't right. So I shall just say that I don't feel you need to be fully informed, but thank you. Zoey."

"Are you leaving, already?"

Dawn nodded, "I need to leave instantly, before - "

A knock was heard on the door.

"I don't feel comfortable seeing him." Dawn revealed.

"Hey, Zoey! It's Mike!" Dawn let out a sigh of relief, while Zoey began hyperventilating. "I just want to say that I still love you, please! We can make this work!" Tears began to flow out of Zoey's eyes, she shook her head. Dawn grabbed her, and directed her up stairs. "Zoey?" Zoey rushed upstairs, instantly, Dawn opened the door and smiled at Mike.

"Oh, hi, Dawn?" He blushed with embarrassment when Dawn noticed the roses in his hands. "Heh, they're for Zoey. Is she in?" Dawn bit her lip, wondering what to say to get him to leave as quickly as possible.

* * *

Taylor bit her nails, nervously. She sat on the couch, "Ugh! GUYS! Stop fighting! Dawn still isn't back yet, and it's been like forever! I need to tell her that I am leaving! My mom might actually think I want to stay in this dump with you guys if she doesn't hurry up and come back!"

Sugar and Duncan gasped, as they raced into the living room. "You're leaving?!" Sugar squealed with glee, as she danced around, she then stopped. "Oh, uh, I mean, I personally believe you should do what you feel is right! I am as knackered as a tractor going through a crop! I'm going to head off, you can never get too much beauty sleep." Sugar walked out.

"Especially if you haven't even got beauty." She quipped, Duncan heard the joke and chuckled. "So, I suppose you're just as happy about me leaving as she was? I am not that insufferable am I?" Taylor didn't know whether that came out more emotionally vulnerable than intended, but she looked at Duncan like a hawk, awaiting for his answer.

"I mean, you're personality is annoying, but you're hot, so I let it slide." Taylor shrieked at this reply, and pounced onto Duncan, and he smirked, until his Mohawk was grabbed, and Taylor kneed him.

"My kiwis..." He squealed, feebly.

"I'm going! At least my mom's opinion doesn't matter to me, and I can get out of this trashy dump! Tell Aurora that I have left because...I don't actually care what you tell that freak!" Taylor then turned, "I'll be back for my stuff within the week. Expect 20 moving vans. Also if Sugar touches any of my shoes, nails, make-up, handbags or accessories? She will be MURDERED."

Taylor walked out, with the aiding of Duncan's wolf whistle further crushing her spirit. "I'm Taylor! Nothing can harm or hurt moi, now that I have abandoned the barrage of losers, it's time to head home! I can see daddy!" Taylor squealed.

* * *

"Zoey!" Dawn cried out, alerting her as she rushed down the stairs. "Mike has left. I told him you were upstairs being a bit paranoid and crazy, which frankly was a twist of the truth. But I must leave before - "

The doorbell rang.

"Maybe that's not him..." Zoey whispered, "You know, maybe it's Mike again?" Zoey's widened. "I'm sorry, but I hope it's Scott." Dawn pursed her lips, "Who is it?" Dawn shuddered. "Maybe seeing him wouldn't be as bad as you think, you know? He didn't do much wrong to you." Dawn glared at Zoey, "Okay...sorry, I was just thinking about it. He was worse to me - "

"It's Scott!" He began pounding on the door, "Can I come in? I haven't brought anyone with me, it's just me! I promise. Plus, I am completely clean of anything dodgy! I promise!"

"Don't. Open. The. Door." Dawn commanded, a firmness in her voice which shocked Zoey. Despite this, Zoey opened the door and grinned when she saw Scott, who walked in and saw Dawn, the two made immediate eye contact, Dawn then looked down the floor. "I shall be leaving now, thank you for having me, Zoey." Dawn tried not to make any contact with Scott, but he grabbed her arm and looked her dead on in the eye.

"Dawn, I am sorry for playing the game in the competition." Scott smirked, Dawn gasped at the audacity of that reply. "No, but seriously, I was just playing the game! You were too smart for your own good!"

Dawn walked out of Zoey's house, Scott slammed the door behind her. Dawn shook and gulped, while whimpering. "I-I really wasn't..." Dawn thought back to what she was referring to, and clutched her stomach, feeling sick at the shame. "I don't know why my mind thought such of you at the time, Scott...I disregarded everything your aura said...but no more, I have higher standards."

* * *

Scott's family had been sitting down, watching TV, most of what they watched was usually static, but for once, it worked at least decently, despite the constant sound issues, as a result they groaned when their parents stood in front of the TV.

"If you haven't already realised, you're brother, Scott has moved out." The brothers all gasped in shock. "Wait, wait." Scott's mother told them firmly. "We told him to move out." They objected instantly. Scott's mother looked to her husband. "You talk to them, I can't right now."

"LISTEN UP! NOW!"

* * *

Dawn opened the door to her apartment. Sugar and Duncan sat on the couch, looking at her, judging her with their arms crossed. "Been out, have you?" Sugar asked. "Without tellin' us?! Girl, what you been up to?"

Dawn sighed, "I just need to go - Wait, where's Taylor?"

"She left." Duncan revealed, nonchalantly.

"What?" Dawn gasped. "Nothing foresaw that?" Dawn then looked at the two and squinted. "Whatever did you do to get her to depart? Or did she just leave to go shopping?"

"No, she left." Duncan repeated, more nonchalantly than before.

Dawn sighed, "I cannot believe she didn't say goodbye? Well, I wish her - "

"Girl, stop dodging the question! Spill, where did you go?" Sugar raised her eyebrows provocatively, causing Duncan to do a gagging motion.

* * *

Scott looked at himself in the mirror and whistled, Zoey watched him and rolled her eyes. "I see you've gotten over what happened with Dawn quickly then?" Zoey noted, "You should really be okay with her, you know? You know she used to like you, and sure, she's a bit of an oddball, but I think you two would make a cute couple."

"I'm only crashing for the night, not eternity. Stop trying to get me out of the door, sweet cheeks." Scott winked, causing Zoey to cringe. "So, what happened with you and lover boy? Paradise became hell?"

Zoey hissed, "You don't speak about that!" She then slammed into Scott, winding him and causing him to go on the floor. She looked at the scene below her, gasped in horror and instantly helped him up. "Oh, my god! I am so, so so sorry!"

* * *

 _That's the end of the chapter. Tell me if you enjoyed it, read and review and all of that other stuff. This has all been written on a whim and has been the first fanfiction, I have written in a while, so I'd appreciate a review, but thanks!_


End file.
